The present invention relates to a roof construction for a vehicle, and more particularly to a roof construction having a plastic roof panel.
xe2x80x9cThermoplastic roof panelxe2x80x9d is herein used to mean a roof panel of synthetic resin or a roof panel of thermoplastic resin.
JP-A 61-117774 Utility Model discloses a resin roof panel. According to this prior art, an inner side of a resin roof panel has ribs connected to a roof section of a body frame structure by pins. The construction is not satisfactory in eliminating appearance of residual deformation at ends of the ribs or inward displacement at edges of the resin roof panel upon deformation of the roof panel due to a great drop in environmental temperature.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a roof construction for a vehicle in which a resin roof panel is free from local displacement or local residual deformation.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a roof construction for a vehicle, comprising: a body frame structure; a resin roof panel including a major portion with bounds, extensions hanging down from said bounds of said major portion, and attachment flanges connected to lower portions of said extensions, respectively; a connector connecting at least one of said attachment flanges to one of said body frame structure; and a stopper suppressing inward displacements of said roof panel from an outer periphery thereof upon deformation of said roof panel due to a change in environmental temperature.
According to specific aspect of the present invention, there is provided a roof construction for a vehicle, comprising; a thermoplastic resin roof panel including a major portion with bounds, extensions hanging down from said bounds of said major portion, and attachment flanges connected to lower portions of said extensions, respectively; a metal body frame structure including a roof section with support flanges underlying said attachment flanges, respectively, said attachment flanges being formed with a plurality of holes; a connector extending through at least one said holes and connecting at least one of said attachment flanges to one of said support flanges, said extensions being so constructed and arranged as to move in directions allowing inward displacements of said major portion upon deformation of said major portion due to a change in environmental temperature; and means for suppressing displacements of said attachment flanges relative to said support flanges and said connector upon movements of said extensions in directions allowing inward displacements of said major portion.